Containers for the transportation and storage of mechanical parts, components or other objects and shelf-markings may be of a fiber-based, metal, olefinic or other formed-plastic construction. A paper or polymer-based label, which designates relevant information of the container contents and shipping requirements or objects on the shelf are typically attached to such containers or shelves. After printing the label information, the labels are typically released from a liner at the time of application to the substrate, and adhere by means of a pressure sensitive adhesive coating. These labels are typically printed from conventional label printing devices, which require the adhesive side of the label stock to be laminated to the release liner. As these containers are typically re-purposed, the labels must be removed, which can be a difficult and time-consuming process, especially in large quantities, since the labels have high tack and can tear, which increases the cost and time associated with label removal. Also, the use of a release liner is a significant added expense and negative environmental impact with respect to production and elimination of waste.
Therefore, there exists a need for a label, which is easily removable and is reusable, which does not require a liner, and which can be used in conventional label printing devices.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a label, which is easily removable and is reusable, which does not require a liner, and which can be used in conventional label printing devices, and methods of making and using thereof.